Emoticons of the HM World
by I.Hope.You.Dance.7
Summary: For Regardless21's 'Reflections of the Heart' challenge. Twenty-five emotions centering around Unusual/Unloved/Uncommon characters and couples! Read and Review! Please? 25/25 *currently on Goodwill- Harvest Goddess* COMPLETE.
1. Love

**This is for HMA's 'Reflections of the Heart Challenge.' Twenty-five 100-150 word drabbles about different given emotions and characters! I'm gonna try and be as unique as possible- featuring unappreciated and unloved characters and couples. **

**Love-Bo**

_**Is this what love feels like?**_ Bo asked himself as he watched her glide across the grass gracefully. She was beautiful, in such a simple way. She practically emitted joy and happiness- Bo couldn't help but feel attached. He, Bo, who vowed- all those years ago- never to fall in love. Bo, who never wanted to feel broken or hurt. _**Is love supposed to feel…so conflicted?**_Certainly, there was no doubting he was attracted to her, no doubt she distracted him from his true intentions. He had no doubt she was extremely beautiful. _**Am I really in love? **_Bo thought- rather miserably- to himself.

"Bo!" The burly builder who Bo had been helping brought him back to his senses.

"Sorry Gannon!" Bo muttered, heaving one last log onto the church wall.

As he continued, she- Alisa the priestess- flashed him a sweet little smile.

_**Yes.**_


	2. Hate

**Disclaimer: Sorry me no own Harvest Moon. If I did, I won't tell a bunch of fangirls. :D**

**Hate-Muffy**

Hate was such an ugly, roaring feeling of fiery passion that one couldn't really blame Muffy for avoiding it. Muffy hated the feeling of ugliness it gave her- making her and other feel so _hopeless._ Muffy merely smiled and put all those worthless feelings away. Why do you need hate when you have happiness?

Secretly, however, there was one thing Muffy hated with that fiery passion she so disliked. Being judged. Being looked at as just another air-headed pretty face. Watching men leer at her chest just because she wore her neckline a little lower than all the other girls in town. Muffy despised all the labels placed on her back when she wasn't looking. Of course, Muffy could _never_ let anyone know that she wasn't happy _all _the time. So she just straightened her back and ignored the labels. After all, faking happiness was _so _much better for the skin.

**Meh. So hard to get this one under 150. Didn't get out all I wanted in!**


	3. Patience

**If you're a Luna hater, turn back now!**

**Disclaimer: I ain't putting twenty-five of these up! I _still _don't own Harvest Moon!**

**Patience-Luna**

Luna was not a patient person. She'd always been one of those children who peeked at their presents two weeks before Christmas and ate dessert far before dinner started. You couldn't blame her; she was a born a wild, impatiently flickering flame. Patience just wasn't one of her best qualities- but as much as he pretended, it wasn't one of his either.

He was excruciatingly impatient- he just hid it better, burying all his emotions under a thick blanket. He was an ice cold brick, in Luna's eyes. Hard to break, and tough as a rock. Still, she knew the way he watched her- subtly, with a disembodied interest. It was still a look of affection, though, something Luna felt no guy had ever given her. When he smiled at her, she knew she could wait- almost _patiently._


	4. Happiness

**Warning: I use the word 'happy' in overuse in this drabble here. Just to say. :D**

**In case you didn't know, Daisy is a maid from Grand Bazzar (DS) that follows the usual cheery hard-working bachelorettes.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Harvest Moon.**

Happiness- Daisy

To Daisy, happiness had always been like a rubber duck. Sometimes it was fantastically buoyant, floating on a silver stream of joy and hope. Other times her duck would tip to its side, head bobbing under the water like it was threatening to sink.

Daisy had a duck of her own, a gift from her late mother. It had been a time of happiness- thus the ducks everlasting name, Happy. Happy was like a good luck charm to Daisy. She dragged him everywhere. Tucked in her apron pocket, he traveled the world.

It was probably a good thing Happy was an oversized duck, for Daisy had the habit of writing every good event across his surface in neon sharpie. Across his faded surface she had scribbled every good event of the past ten years- her first kiss, High School Graduation, meeting Stuart and Ethel, etc.

And the two of them had never been happier.


	5. Lust

**As a Luke fangirl, I hate this couple. As a reader/writer they fascinate me. So…brace yourself. **

**Lust-Luke**

They called what he felt for her _lust_. Luke didn't know what that meant, but it sounded about right. Was lust the way she moved? The way her curved hips slid gracefully back and forth when she danced…was that it? He did enjoy the watching her get lost in the music, even if some called it 'inappropriate.' Luke didn't think so. He thought she danced perfectly, with a fiery unburdened passion that reminded Luke of his action's with his axe.

_Lust._ Was that the thing that caused Luke to want to touch her, to hold her longer than he had ever held anyone else? She was just so _different _then the other girls. So much more _unique_, a diverse individual compared to all the others. Or so his dictionary told him.

So why, why couldn't it be love instead of merely lust?


	6. Anger

**Okay, so no reviews on the last two. I'll try not to be insulted…**

**Anger-Pierre**

Pierre was _sad_ when his extreme soufflé deflated.

Pierre was _unhappy_ when Chelsea said she didn't like his cooking.

Pierre was _upset_ when Natalie said she didn't think she loved him.

This…this made Pierre _angry._

Not anger at Natalie, not even anger towards her perfect fiancé. Anger towards _himself _ for not telling her that he loved her. Anger at the world for not letting them be together. Anger because Pierre and Natalie wasn't a 'smoosh.' Anger because they weren't 'oh _so _adorable.'

It shouldn't have mattered. They were happy, at least for a sort while. Pierre couldn't help but remember those days as she floated by in that perfect white dress. They had been incompatible, so completely imperfect. Yet they were happy. Just not as happy as she was with _him._ Watching them, fingers interlaced with expressions of joy clear on their faces, Pierre felt the unwelcome feeling of vile anger rising in his throat.


	7. Jealousy

Thanks to HersheyChocolates!

**Jealously- Eliza**

She wasn't jealous of them, not one little bit. Not by the way Charlie's eyes lit up whenever he saw her. Eliza didn't care that Charlie had just _ditched_ his six year crush on her for that no good suck-up. No, Eliza was _far_ above that level of immaturity. Rather, she was 'happy' for them. Charlie had, after all, found a girl of his own social class. It didn't matter that the girl was a bottom feeder with no apparent sense of fashion, style, or class. Her childhood friend would finally leave her alone! Besides, Charlie would be happier with that commoner than he could be with her. With _her_ those feelings were returned mutually, with a wide smile or a simple peck on the cheek. With _her_ they could hug as long as they wanted without being seen.

So it was probably a good thing Eliza wasn't the jealous type.


	8. Peace

**Hershey- I never though about it, but now that you mention it…yeah! Daisy and Maya ARE similar.**

**ConcordBroken- Thank you! This is actually for a challenge, so the chapter titles are for that. :D Yeah… This is a twenty-five chapter challenge.**

**Peace-Angelo**

The soft strokes of the artist's brush touched the canvas with a gentle caress, bringing the paper to life with the sight of the tranquil scene in front of him.

It was so peaceful here, painting alongside the babbling brook. Everything was at rest. The birds tweeted softly while the wind blew through the grass. It gave the appearance of a land without worry- a land yet to know the cruel touch of human hand. It would be a test to Angelo, to capture all that raw nature in a mere painting, but the man had confidence in his work.

His object of interest, the farmer Gretel, stirred in her sleep. Angelo smiled softly. So perhaps the land wasn't _completely _free of human touch. Surely, innocent Gretel could not disrupt the pure peace of the land. In her sleep, with fresh fall leaves surrounding her, she was just another part of nature.


	9. Grief

**Grief-Kathy**

He wasn't gone- he couldn't be. Not her strong, invincible Daddy. He would never succumb to death. So she had always believed. She never thought, not even as she grew older and had her own child, that he just…die. That he would leave her, the light going out of his wise green eyes. It couldn't happen- even kneeling before his empty body, she couldn't believe it. The man who brought her up the best way he could- with a strong arm and loving eyes. Gone. Oh, she would miss him so much! He'd been such a wonderful granddaddy, a well-respected barman, and of course- the best Daddy a girl could have. Tears overwhelmed Kathy's green eyes as she balled up her fist in his shirt, taking in his familiar scent for the last time.

"I'll miss you Daddy. So, so much."


	10. Joy

This is probably my least favorite. The next one is amazing, if I do say so myself.

**Joy-Mary**

There were many synonyms to the word joy. Cheer… elation… glee… mirth… There were so many words you could use in place of that one drab word.

Mary had a tendency to dismiss words like happiness and joy. She had little use for such everyday words when she could use vivid, exciting words to spice up her writing instead.

However, Mary couldn't help but ponder her views as she glanced around the town, in which Christmas lights were strung around. Joy was a word often associated with Christmas, and Mary couldn't help but wonder why. It was, after all, a short and _boring_ word. Why would it be chosen above all the rest? Well, perhaps there was a reason. Nobody wanted ELATION printed and hung in decorative foil on their wall. Mary laughed to herself, flicking a snowflake from her braid.

Or maybe joy was an emotion all it's own.


	11. Greed

This one is one of my favorites. :D

**Greed- Paolo**

He was hungry for her affection, wanting it like a dog begged for treats. He wanted to be blinded by the light of her pureness. Paolo wanted to hold her tight, to be her one and only playmate. Sometimes Paolo wanted to fight- fists and teeth- to keep her affections from his rival. Paolo was blinded, blackened by his greed for her love. It didn't matter that they were only eight, or that his rival was also his best friend, or even that Chloe had promised her hand to Luke when she was six-and-a-half. No, Paolo didn't care. He knew that Chloe would fall for him one day and that someday he would no longer be 'pitifully blinded by greed', as Pascal had crudely said.

It was almost a pity in itself that 'pitifully' and 'greed' were words Paolo failed to look up.


	12. Kindness

**Sorry, it's been so long! I've been busy…**

**Disclaimer: *Yawn* Yes, I totally acquired Natsume in my absence. Right. **

**Kindness- Witch Princess (SI/ IoH version)**

The townsfolk didn't exactly consider the Witch Princess a kind person- why would they? She'd spent a good majority of her nearly immortal life trying to remove any image of kindness from mortal minds. Those who showed kindness tended to be weak. The Witch wanted nothing of it.

There's a smooth side to every rough rock, even the Witch Princess. Kindness _was_ a emotion she felt- just _very, very _rarely. In her own strange way, the Witch Princess _was_ kind. She didn't go about exploding houses. She didn't harm that annoying little niece of hers, Witchkins- no matter how much he deserved it. Perhaps she cause a little harm to the Harvest Goddess here and there- I mean, who _wouldn't? _The Witch Princess did, after all, always send one of those idiot farmers to go rescue her afterwards.

Perhaps her kindness wasn't as well buried as she thought it was.


	13. Emptiness

Ah, been forever… I'm actually on prompt eighteen, but I'm usually to lazy to type them up. :p

**Emptiness- Dale**

He was hollow without her. His heart felt like someone had went in and carved all the feeling from it. If he felt, it was pain. Without her, he was nothing. Without her, he was a black hole. Without her, he was merely a black blob. She was his bright side, his only love- and now she was gone. _Gone. _Dale was still num with disbelief. How could someone once so full of life now lie in the cold ground? _Gone. _Fate was a cruel mistress, Dale was finding. It could provide him true love, than take her away seven years later. The only thing it left behind was Luke.

Luke- a poor little six year-old- was the only cure for Dale's empty heart. He was so much like his mother, from his bubby persona to his big amber eyes.

"Daddy, where's Mama?" He asked one day.

Dale tapped his heart before answering thoughtfully; "Right here. So your heart won't be empty."


	14. Hope

**I'm actually almost done with this challenge. I just need to post, like, nine of them. **

**Hope-Chelsea**

When she started out, she had nothing.

Her wallet was as bare as her fields, and her fields were as bare as an un-breaded chicken nugget. It was so bare it was _wrong._ Chelsea couldn't believe she'd bought such a trash-hole. She was from the Southern United States; lush fields that had been tilled for generations and recipes that had been cooked twice that long. Here- it was uncooked, untilled, and uncharted. In retrospect, it wouldn't make sense for Chelsea to buy a farm way out here- not when she was from a long-civilized farming community. Chelsea didn't know what had driven her here, but she had an idea- it wasn't the good-looking boys, her sense of adventure, or even her taste for islands. It was her hope.

Chelsea hoped she could make something from nothing. She held that tightly as she stood in the tattered field.

Hope is what would make her dreams happen.


	15. Thankfulness

**Thankfulness- Maya**

Maya was not a particularly thankful person. Sure, she was thankful for her family and few friends. Maya was thankful for the food on her plate, if only for a few milliseconds before she shoved it down her throat. Truth is, Maya didn't think about it much. She knew she was privileged, but she retained her view of 'Thankfulness is for Thanksgiving!'

Gazing around the church, Maya thought about it for more than a millisecond. She was thankful, she concluded with surprise. More than ever, now, to have his body besides her own at the altar. Maya knew that she wasn't the only girl who ever loved him- far from it- and she knew that more than one girl had looked at Maya, her wide eyes open with love for him, and thought twice. More than one girl had backed away, giving Chase room to see the one girl he'd been overlooking all this time.

For that, Maya was grateful.


	16. Hurt

Actually…I finished this in my notepad!

**16.) Hurt-Lumina**

It hurt to be around him. Him and his hurtful comments that seared into her fragile heart, even if he meant no harm. He had this way of talking that made everyone else feel useless. He was so vain, so cruel in his self-proclaimed awesomeness that no soul in their right mind could honestly be his friend.

Except for Lumina.

For, despite everything, it hurt to be without him. Rock was rightly named, it turned out- he was her rock, helping her through with every grain of sanity he had in his silly little head. His flirting made her smile, made her feel important- like she wasn't just some piano playing machine.

It was complicated, what Lumina felt for him. It wasn't love, but it was something that could _become_ love. Lumina wasn't sure what it would be like, being in love with Rock.

Besides the fact that it would hurt.


	17. Lively

**Disclaimer: Don't own HM, or Phineas and Ferb.**

**17.) Lively-Lauren (Grand Bazaar)**

Lauren was like a platypus; she didn't _do _much. Although Cindy could be accused of watching too many episodes of 'Phineas and Ferb', Lauren knew her twin sister's words to be true.

When Kevin and Cindy bounded around, Lauren watched with shy concentration. When Kevin and Cindy were hyped up on sugar, Lauren tried to calm them down. She was much calmer, much less brave then her companions. Much less, well, lively.

Or so everyone thought.

In Lauren's head, a new world unfolded. A place where she could be crazy without 'Isn't she supposed to be the _quiet _twin' echoing in her head. A world where candy canes grew like grass and the farmer Hansel harvested gumdrops off trees. In Lauren-land, she could sing loudly while riding a unicorn along a river of pudding. Here she was just as crazy, free, and vibrant as Cindy and Kevin.

I guess there really is a secret identity to every Platypus.

**:D You probably didn't get that if you've never watched 'Phineas and Ferb.' It's funny, trust me.**


	18. Comfort

**Comfort- Sabrina**

Sabrina was a fragile person; it wasn't hard to see. Her pale, porcelain skin and innocent, doe-like eyes told tales of broken hearts and shattered glass. Everyone on the island held her like she might fall apart any second, like any rude word could send her into tears.

Only Vaughn was different.

Although he too was made of shattered promises and porcelain, he regarded Sabrina like he did everyone else- coldly. She found…comfort in that, somehow. That she could be treated like anyone else- not super-nice because she was rich, not with care because she was breakable. He gave her a burst of hope, a flame of something brighter.

She told him her story, and Vaughn held her tightly- like plush instead of porcelain. Eventually, he told her his story, and she had the pleasure of being the first person to see his tears.

Together, they were comforted.

**Love this one!**


	19. Spite

**Thanks DuchessPinkcat and Cinnamoroll22 for the reviews! They make me super happy!**

…**Not my favorite one, here. I could've done much better for Selena. I love her!**

**19.) Spite-Selena **

**When Selena looked in the mirror, spiteful wasn't a word she thought of. No, she preferred 'beautiful' or 'free-spirited'- anything that described how her parents raised her and how her dancing made her feel. Spite was like hate- a crude emotion that stripped all beauty from its victim, making it an emotion Selena taught herself to avoid.**

**For awhile, she could. It was easy, when the only people you could spite were your parents. She became almost self-satisfied in her victory over spite- and it came back to bite her in the butt. On Castanet, the emotion was harder to avoid. Kathy got the last coconut cocktail- Selena felt spiteful. Renee got the attention of that beautiful idiot, the lumberjack's son- Selena felt spiteful. Maya was so sure of herself in her love for Chase that Selena couldn't possibly intervene- Selena felt spiteful.**

**Looking in the mirror now, all Selena has are fruitless regrets.**

**Spite is not her friend.**


	20. Tranquility

**Tranquility- Vaughn**

When you look at Vaughn, his black Stetson tipped over his violet eyes, you certainly don't think 'why, he looks like a tranquil young gent!' No. Vaughn usually looked angry at the world, like he wouldn't think twice of selling you with his animal stock.

Of course, that was the _old _Vaughn.

To the world outside, he looked like a world wary man, angry at the world for a sin it committed long before you ever came along. It was the coming here- the Sunshine Islands- that gave Vaughn a much deserved breath of fresh air. The sky had never been so blue, and the grass so green. The people were so endearingly open, even the introverts were easy to read.

If you could travel to the inner feelings of Vaughn, you would- in fact- be able to say 'what a tranquil man!' without bursting out laughing.


	21. Trust

**21.) Trust- Candace**

Candace has long been crippled in trust.

She'd never been a loud child, but the woman Candace would become was much quieter than the girl she had been. Yes, her heart had always been a fragile thing- too caught up its fantasies to steady itself- but _something_ had tipped the balance between 'sweet but shy' and 'socially impaired'.

Lune blamed him, but he was just the most memorable one- as in everything, Julius flaunted himself. There were many other shy side comments , like cruel thorns in the side of Candace's life. By age nine, Candace didn't know who to trust. She was almost thankful when her mother announced they were moving away.

Now they're back, and Candace is haunted by all the familiar faces, smiling words of adult-like welcome. All Candace can think of are the child-faces whispering words of crude agreement.

Well, at least she'll always have Luna.


	22. Rude

**22. Rude- Antoniette**

Antoniette was _not _rude.

She didn't care what those _ridiculous_ children- mainly the stinky boy and ruffian of a twin- said abouthow far up in the air her nose was- so _what_ if she was a little self-important? What was it their business anyway? Idiots. Why would she be kind to such thorns-in-her-side anyway? Honestly, she didn't know how Dirk- or Ivan, for that matter- could handle them so neatly, so _nicely._

No, Antoniette was _not _rude. She did not go around with that audacious air, judging the people of her town before they could get out a word. Antoniette did **not **interrupt cheery Sherry in her greatest revolution of the day by telling her that her clothes are _so_ last century.

Even if she did, would it really be that rude?

After all, she's just being Antoniette.


	23. Vanity

**23. Vanity- Julius**

When you were as _fabulous_ as Julius, vanity came with the territory.

Even if you weren't, you were presumed so. The world seemed to think that- just because you liked your appearance- you _must _be a self-absorbed brat. That, because you cared what you looked like, it must be the only thing you care about.

It was annoying.

Yes, Julius adored his hair- and _yes, _he had a fashion blog. So what? That didn't give those shallow simple-dressers reason to toss the word 'vain' in his face every time he checked his make-up. He wasn't narcissistic because he cared- he was just being himself. Wasn't that _encouraged?_

Julius hated being judged- being called 'gay' because he was _flamboyant, _'dumb' because he liked fashion, and- of course- 'vain' because he checked to stop his hair.

So maybe Julius _was _a little vain- hey, everyone has a flaw- but shoving it in his face?

Unnecessary.


	24. Depression

**One more!**

**24. Depression- Craig**

Craig knew he was in for a long week the day Ruth handed him a bottle of anti-depressants, claiming 'It's gonna be a long week. You're gonna need these.

Craig took the bottle from his wife, stashing it away politely. He didn't know what his wife was thinking- so what if he'd been a little down lately? Anti-depressants were hardly necessary.

What Craig didn't realize was that the week would turn into a long month, and that long month into an even longer year. Craig had never felt so…_hopeless. _His crops weren't growing, his son was putting him on edge, his daughter was threatening to leave, his family was hungry- and possibly worst of all- his wife was just as bad off as he was.

Craig took that bottle of anti-depressants today.

They tasted like depression.


	25. Goodwill

**Very last drabble!**

**I'd like to thank anyone who has ever reviewed these. It means so much to me to know that people actually care and follow what I'm doing! HersheyChocolates101 in particular- I think I have a review from you for every chapter. YOU ARE FREAKING AMAZING! Really, though, I LOVE ALL OF YOU! I wouldn't have finished this without you!**

**If you're going to miss these, I'm thinking about doing another challenge by Regardless101- the Couple's Challenge. If you see something titled 'like fire and gasoline' and it's by me… well, check it out!**

**This last drabble is also a horary to Regardless' Character 100 challenge. She took on the Harvest Goddess… well, it seemed apt for me to as well.**

**25. Goodwill- Harvest Goddess/ Sephia (More AP/ToT)**

Sephia had been a particularly excellent mortal.

She'd given away what she didn't need, paid respect to her elders, and laughed when people were trying to be funny. None of it had been easy; giving up an ancient old toy she used to love, or laughing at a particularly terrible joke- but she missed it. She didn't know why, but she did.

It was one of the only things she did miss about being a mortal; they were selfish, personally-inclined beings that often wanted more than they could have. They were dirty and forgetful- rather adorable, but lacking kindness. Though… they did know warmth.

The Goddess was cold. She was the warmest of the places immortals, but still cold. She missed the happiness of giving, the blessing of flesh-and-blood company. The knowledge that, though giving was hard, someone benefited.

Even goddesses needed goodwill to make them happy.


End file.
